Naruto: Hidden Potential
by bromandsaphira
Summary: watch Naruto as he starts training at a young age and with the help of none other then rogue ninja Zabuza Momochi.  warning: strong Naruto.  And Naruto and Tenten pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Class Clown**

10-year old Naruto ran down the street with a bucket of paint in each hand, and a big grin plastered on his face. 'This makes my 13th prank in the last 4 days' he thought to himself, and i have a feeling this with be the best one yet. He had spent a whole hour planning this one. He would paint a message on the the fourth hokages face saying that Suna was going to attack the village, then while everyone was running around getting ready for the supposed invasion he would throw kunai off the top of the buildings.

Well that was his plan except it had now been 45 minutes since he had painted the message and atleast 50 people had looked at the message, half of them shinobi and there was no frenzy. Naruto was no genious but even he knew something was wrong, 'why is everyone so calm' Naruto thought...

...Mean while Hiruzen Sarutobi the current hokage was watching the young blond write the message. 'painting the hokages face is one thing, but telling everyone in the village that Suna is going to attack, he's crossed the line' he thought as rage filled him, rage he hadn't felt in years. He made a cross with his fingers and created a single shadow clone. You know what to do he said to the clone as he got up and the clone sat down and started to do paperwork.

Hiruzen appeared behind Naruto who was sitting on top of the hokage monuments. When Naruto felt someone behind him he turned around and saw his jiji and smiled then said "hey jiji how do you like my prank its awesome right". Naruto waited for an answer with a happy expression on his face, which changed to worry when he realized that his jiji was glaring at him.

The hokage couldn't contain his rage any longer and shouted at the blond saying "you've crossed the line Naruto, how dare you right something like that, you keep saying that you'll be hokage one day but you will never ever be hokage if all you do is pull pranks, and until you start taking the role of ninja seriously you will never be hokage".

By the end of the long winded speech Naruto was in shock and tears silently fell down his face. 'He's right i'll never be hokage if i keep acting like this, but no one at the academy teaches be anything what should i do' Naruto thought as he started to back away from the hokage, then turned around ran. Sarutobi watched the young blond run away from his and thought 'what have i done'.

* * *

Naruto ran and ran he didn't even know were he was going but he didn't want to stop. He was barely aware that he was now leaving the village and entering the surronding forest. 'No one at the academy teaches me anything, so how can i learn how to be a ninja, i need a teacher someone who will make me strong' Naruto thought.

Naruto didn't know how long he had been running but his legs were getting tired so he stopped at a small clearing. It was now nightfall and Naruto fell to the ground panting. Knowing that if he didn't find someone to teach him he would never become a ninja Naruto made a desperate plea to the heavens and yelled "PLEASE I NEED I TEACHER".

* * *

Mean while in the forest a little more than a mile from konoha's walls a man sat leaning against a boulder. He was tired, tired of having to avoid hunter ninja, tired of not getting to sleep in a warm bed. But alas this was the life of a rogue ninja, but still he wished he could live in a village with people. His dream was once to rule Kiri, but now all he wanted was those hunter ninja to stop chasing him.

The man wore no shirt instead he wore camouflage wrist bands that extended all the way to his elbows, and his face was covered in white bandages from his nose down. His pants were light blue, and he had the same camouflage bands that were on his fore arms but went from his knees to his ankles. Finally he wore shinobi sandles and had a huge balde next to him.

He was about to close his eyes and rest for a bit when he heard someone yell "I NEED A TEACHER", and he immediatey tensed. Then after a minute and nothing happened he decided to check it out. He picked up his abnormally large blade and stealthily walked in the direction of the voice. When he got there his jaw dropped, in the middle of a small clearing lay a boy no older then ten, the only catch was he was the spitting image of konoha's fourth hokage.

'Whats a kid doing in the forest at this time of night' the man thought, as he was debating what to do. After a minute he decided, and he walked out into the clearing. By now the boy had noticed that he was not alone anymore, and stood up and looked at the man with scared eyes. The man grunted 'coward' then quickly said "its ok, i'm not going to hurt you".

The blond kid relaxed a little, so the man continued "why do you teach a teacher". At this the blonds face sadened, and then he said "i need to become a powerful ninja so that i can full fill my dream". The man lookded at the blond with piercing eyes then said "i see, so what is your dream". At this the boy gave a small smile looked the man straight in the eye with a fierce determination and said "my dream is to become the greatest hokage".

The man's eyes widened and slowly an idea began to form in his mind, after a minute to work out the flaws in the plan he had finished it. He looked at the boy then said "boy what is you name". The blond looked at the man and gave a wide grin "my name is Naruto Uzumaki". THe man looked at Naruto then said "ok Naruto i'll make you a deal, i will train you to become a powerful ninja if when you become hokage you promise to take me in as a konoha shinobi".

The man looked at Naruto who was looking into the sky obviously thinking. Then after a minute Naruto looked back at the man and said "its a deal". The man nodded and said "good, but there are some very important rules that you have to follow". Naruto tilted his head to the side, i sign of confusion so the man elaberated.

"first off you must NEVER tell anyone about me or your training". Naruto nodded with a determined look on his face obviously wanting to impress his new sensei. The man continued "second you are to meet me here everynight after everyone in your village is asleep and make sure you are not followed". Naruto nodded again, so the man finished by saying "and finally you are to act, talk, and fight like you didn't get any training from me until i give you the ok to show your new abilities". Naruto nodded one last time and once again trying to impress his sensei by being polite said "please forgive my rudeness sensei, but what is your name".

The man stared at Naruto then said "you may call me Zabuza-sama". Naruto stood up straight then said "hai, Zabuza-sama". Zabuza smiled underneath his bandages then said "so i take it your in the academy". Naruto nodded so Zabuza said "now Naruto everything i teach you is important you must remember that, that said we will start with chakra control".

So for the rest of the night (about 6 & a half hours) Zabuza had Naruto climb trees with out using his hand and instead applying the right amount of chakra to his feet. By the end of the night two things had happened, one was that Naruto had managed to get 3/4 of the way up the tree. The second was that zabuza was in shock, the entire time the boy had not stopped and wasn't even panting. 'This kid easily has 5 to 6 times the amount of chakra i have, and he's just a kid'.

Zabuza then realized that the kid would have to be at the academy soon, so he got up and walked over to the boy. When he got to the boy he said "Naruto thats enough for tonight you did well". Naruto smiled at Zabuza who was looking at him intently. After a moment Zabuza said "after the academy go and buy some different clothes preferably black shinobi pants and sandles along with a shirt thats not orange". Naruto frowned at Zabuza but after seeing the look on his face said "ok, got it".

Zabuza sighed then said "remember only wear the new cloths with me". Naruto nodded then said "hai, Zabuza-sama", and ran off towards the village. Zabuza sighed as he watched the blond run off, the decided to buy a shit load off kunai, shuriken, and ninja wire for the blond. and with that he headed off as well.

* * *

Since Naruto had about an hour until the academy started he decided to get his new cloths before instead of after. And there was only one place in all of konoha that sold what he needed and did not kick him out when he walked in the door. Naruto ran through the streets getting glares thrown at him left and right until he stopped at a store and walked in.

"Hello how can i help you" the man at the register said looking at Naruto. "Just browsing" Naruto said, and after 5 minutes Naruto had picked out 4 pairs of all the cloths he needed and set them nect to the register. The man looked at everything Naruto was buying then said "that'll be 600 ryo please". Naruto nodded and put the money on the counter then frowned at the amount left in his wallet.

As Naruto walked into his appartment he put the cloths in his closet, then took a shower. After the shower he got dressed in his normal orange outfit, then he heard a knock on the door. When Naruto opened the door he saw the third hokage standing on his doorstep who said "Naruto would you like to get some ramen". Naruto stared at the old man in front of him then stepped out of his appartment closed the door and brushed passed the hokage not saying a word. The hokage frowned then said "Naruto show some respect for your elders". Naruto looked back at the hokage then said "hn, respect is not given on a silver platter, it is earned", and with that Naruto was on his way.

Class that day was boring as usual but then a thought occured to Naruto 'if i'm going to be hokage then i need to learn this stuff, even if it is boring'. and so from that day on Naruto started to listen to listen to the lectures and study for the tests. and soon days turned into weeks, and weeks turned inton months, and after 8 months Naruto was becoming so skilled it frustrated him greatly that he had to hide his true strength when he sparred in the academy.

Naruto speed and strength were currently that of a chuunin thanks to this adjustable weights, along with his taijutsu tactical skill and style. His genjutsu was still academy level, and his ninjutsu was chuunin level. He had mastered the replacement jutsu, the shadow shuriken jutsu, and even the shadow clone jutsu. He even figured out that his elemental affinity was water thanks to chakra paper, and he had been using his shadow clones to speed up his mastery of the different water style jutsu he knew. Zabuza had taught him the **ninja art:hidden mist justu**, the **water style:violent water wave**, and the **water style:water dragon jutsu**, which he had now mastered to the point were he could use water jutsu's were there was no water.

* * *

Naruto was laying in his bed with his hands behind his head. He was getting stronger all the time, once he even beat Zabuza in a taijutsu sparring match. His sensei always tried to beat Naruto as quick as possible because of his huge chakra reserves. He remembered Zabuza once saying "with your huge chakra reserves and precise chakra control you'll be able to using far more jutsu then everyone else in one battle, that is one of your greatest strengths".

Naruto turned his head to look at his clock and thought 'well time to train' as he slid out of bed and put on his training clothes. He attatched his kunai holster to his right leg and put his shuriken holster on his right leg as well below the kunai holster. Then Naruto got out a scroll and released its contents: an anbu katana that Zabuza had gave him. Once he was ready Naruto jumped out his window and landed like a cat on the ground, then began to silently run to his and Zabuza's training location.

When naruto got to the training spot he found Zabuza was standing in the center with some scrolls in one hand. Zabuza looked at Naruto then said "we have some matters to discuss". Naruto nodded saying "hai, Zabuza-sama what would you like to talk about". Zabuza looked at Naruto intently before saying "first i know that you failed the test to become a genin on porpose to have more time to train with me, during your second try to pass the test in one month i order you to pass". Naruto stood tall and said "hai, Zabuza-sama".

Zabuza nodded his approval then continued "this leaves us one month to train you, in that one month you are to master 2 a-rank water jutsu's, and then there is a suprise test once you do, and i think 100 shadow clones would be sufficient". Naruto nodded and said "what are the 2 jutsu's". Zabuza looked Naruto in the eye and said "before i tell you there is one other thing, once your a genin you will go on missions and i wont help you anymore so i took some scrolls from your village that contain water jutsu that the Nidaime Hokage used, you are to practice these by yourself".

Naruto noddd then said "ok, but when do i get to show my true strength". Zabuza looked into the sky for a moment then back at Naruto who was waiting patiently for an answer and said "during the chuunin exams which i'm confident you'll make it two, but before those exams i want you two hide these scrolls somewere outside of your house because once you show your true strength people will be suspicious of you and the hokage might search you house".

Naruto sighed as he looked down then looked back up and said "ok fine, but anyway what are the two jutsu that i have to learn". Naruto could tell that Zabuza was smirking and gulped this meant is was going to be really hard work. After a moment Zabuza said "first is and offensive one called **water style:grand waterfall jutsu**, and the second is a defensive jutsu called **water style:water wall jutsu**".

Naruto smirked and asked "i think i'll start with the grand waterfall jutsu, so how is the jutsu done". Zabuza showed Naruto the hand signs, and after 5 minutes Naruto could do the hand signs perfectly at top speeds. Once Zabuza saw this he said "watch me", Naruto did as he was told and one the jutsu was finished he realized that it was basically a giant water blast were the water is rotating at high speeds giving your opponent a large quantity of shallow gashes.

Naruto turned back to the clearing and just as his sensei instructed summoned 100 shadow clones then said "alright guys you no what to do". And with that all 100 of them began to practice, and Naruto and Zabuza moved a far enough away so as not get hit by the powerful water jutsu's. By the time it was morning Naruto had created and recreated over 6000 clones and had now mastered the jutsu perfectly.

Zabuza looked at Naruto in awe and thought 'he never ceases to amaze me, mastering a jutsu like that at his age its unheard of, let alone in one night'. Then he noticed Naruto fall off the tree he was standing on unconscious, Zabuza caught him and said "well well, i guess even he runs out of chakra", and at that Zabuza stealthily brought Naruto into his village and to his appartment and placed him on to his bed. 'Man, this place is such a dump' Zabuza thought as he pitied the boy.

* * *

Iruka stood in front of his class very frustrated, 'were is Naruto' he thought, it was already third period and he hadn't shown up yet. To be honest Iruka was getting worried, even Naruto didn't skip class not anymore anyway. Iruka looked back at his class and said "Mizuki, please take over the class for the time being, i'll be back in a bit". Mizuki nodded and with that Iruka walked out the door and then sprinted to Naruto's appartment.

When Iruka made it to Naruto's appartment he knocked on the door, no answer, 'i should go in just to be sure' he thought. So he opened the door and walked in only to find Naruto sleeping, and he was about to hit the blond over the head when he noticed atleast 20 shallow gashes along the boy's torso, back, and arms. Iruka lowered his arm and thought 'he's been training, but what in the world could have given him those gashes'. "Well i guess i'll let him sleep" he said quietly, and left.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

Naruto stood in front of Zabuza at there training grounds, Zabuza staring intently into Naruto eyes as if to confirm something. After a moment he spoke "Naruto, not only did you master the 2 water jutsu's i showed you also mastered a jutsu even i couldn't, the **water style:water shockwave jutsu**". Zabuza paused taking in Naruto's expression which was pride in himself then continued "now i have a suprise test for you". Naruto looked up at his sensei attentively waiting for the test.

"You will be leaving konoha for one week to hunt down and kill a rogue chuunin ninja, and you will bring me his head as proof" Zabuza said handing him a storage scroll which Naruto took. Naruto sighed and said "i guess i'll have to do it sooner or later, but people will notice that i'm gone". Zabuza chuckled then said "that is why i will be posing as you until you get back". Naruto nodded as Zabuza gave him the description and location of the rogue ninja, and already having everything he needed he set off in search on the missing ninja.

* * *

It had been 3 days since Naruto left and he had found his target. The man was about 22 and wore an standard Kiri chunnin outfit, he had his kunai holster on the thigh of his left leg. Naruto looked at the man, 'nows the time to strike' he thought as he threw 6 shuriken at the man. Just as the shuriken were about to hit there mark the man whipped around and deflected them with a kunai, only to be puched in the gut and then kicked in the jaw sending him flying into the air.

The man landed on his feet and turned to look at his attacker then started to laugh "he's just a kid" but stopped laughing when a very thick mist covered the area and he heard the kid say "**ninja art:hidden mist jutsu**". The man smirked the kid just gave me his position by saying his jutsu. Suddenly he heard the whizzing sound of a kunai slicing through air coming from the direction of the kid, 'hn, kids just a rookie he didn't even move' he thought as he deflected the kunai with one of his own.

The man's eyes widened when cold steal against his neck, and suddenly the mist dissappeared revealing the kid in front of him bursting into smoke, 'a shadow clone' he thought, but that was his last thought as his head was chopped off and sealed into a storage scroll. "Well, time to head back home" and with that he headed back to his village. Little did he know he would be having nightmares all the way back about his first kill.

* * *

**later in the week back at konoha**

Zabuza transformed as Naruto was walking down the street back to his temperary appartment while recieving glares left and right. All the time fighting the urge to kill every last one of the villagers. 'So this is what Naruto must go through, how can he stand it, we figured out he had the Kyuubi sealed with in him but that probably made things worse for him' Zabuza thought. "Well i doesn't matter he'll be back tonight" he said.

But a voice behind him said " who's gonna be back tonight" this made him stop and he turned around to see a guy he recognized as konoha's taijutsu master might guy. Zabuza looked at the man as calmly as he could and said "oh i um, was just reeciting a line in a book i read", 'that was the lamest excuse ever'. Guy looked at him and said "very youthful my friend, what was the books name anyhow". By now Zabuza was starting to sweat and without thinking said "1,000,000 ways to fool an idiot".

Guy looked at him for moment then started to laugh and said " very youthful indeed my friend" and with that he sped off in a direction unkown for he was too fast for Zabuza too see. Zabuza sighed and continued to walk to his temperary appartment. When he got there he took a shower and then went to bed early.

Zabuza woke up at midnight and headed to his and Naruto's training spot, 'if he's still alive then he'll be back by now' he thought. When he got there he saw Naruto sitting on a tree and quickly noticed the bags under his eyes. Zabuza undid the transformation and returned to his old self then looked up at Naruto and said "your having nightmares of your first kill aren't you". Naruto just threw down the scroll in response, which Zabuza opened and unsealed its contents revealing the head of the man Naruto was sent to kill.

Zabuza sighed and said "Naruto come here for a moment" and Naruto obliged and jumped off the tree and landed next to his sensei. Zabuza put his hands on Naruto's shoulders like a father would and said "Naruto this is the life of a shinobi, but think of it like this we do not just kill for fun, we kill to protect our villages, that ninja you killed could've become a threat to your village one day". Naruto looked into Zabuza's eyes and said "yeah that does make sense, thanks Zabuza" ending the sentence with a genuine smile on his face.

Zabuza's face truned serious and he said "Naruto this is the last time we will see eachother for a while, when the time is right i will contact you and you will know that its me, and here are the scrolls and make sure that you hide them good" as he finished he handed Naruto the scrolls who accepted them. Zabuza looked at the blond one last time and said "and make sure you pass the test to become a genin, got it" Naruto nodded gave one last wave then walked off ready for the life of a ninja. Zabuza watched his apprentice walk away and for the first time in a long time he let a tear drop slide down his face: he felt he was happiest person alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: deception revealed**

Naruto walked down the street with his team mates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha along with there sensei Kakashi Hatake. he had graduated from the academy on his second try with flying colors. Since then a lot of things had happened, they had completed 84 d-rank, 2 c-rank, and even 1 a-rank mission that had gone bad and they had a run in with Kisame Hoshigaki which they barely got out of. In reality Naruto's ninjutsu and taijutsu was jonin level, his genjutsu was somewere between academy and genin level since he only knew how to dispel chuunin level genjutsu's.

Now a 12 year old Naruto had to act like he was just good enough to get into the chuunin exams, which they were just informed that they were attending. Naruto looked over at sakura who hadn't really improved since the academy and in reality was just a burden to the team. Sasuke on the other hand had become much stronger and had 2 tomoe in each eye now. Naruto looked at his team mates and said "well i'll see you guys tomorrow, and make sure that your ready for tomorrow". Sasuke gave him a sideways glance and said "what ever dobe", and with that he disappeared and Sakura left as well and with out a word.

On Naruto's way home he thought he recognized a tall man with long white spiky hair from a book he read, but brushed off the thought. When Naruto got to his house he did his daily work out of 100 push ups, 200 sit ups, and then started his beginer taijutsu forms, but then stopped and thought 'if tomorrow i'm going to start showing everyone my from strength i'll have to practice my advanced forms'. And with that he started going through a complex series of taijutsu forms, slowly speeding up his movements until he was moving at a very fast pace.

By the time he was done Naruto was sweating heavily, and said "thats enough for today, i think i'll take a shower". When Naruto was done with his shower he decided to go to ichiraku's so he put on his orange jumpsuit and was about to head out when he thought 'i guess there's no harm in starting to wear those clothes tonight'. And so Naruto switched into his new shinobi outfit. He now wore a long sleeve red shirt with a storm grey short sleeve shirt over it, and black shinbi pants and sandles, finally he attatched his kunai holster to his left leg. But decided not to wear his anbu blade, thinking it might be suspicious.

When Naruto got to ichiraku's he noticed that someone new was sitting at the restaurant eating a bowl of ramen. So Naruto sat down next to the the girl who he realized was about his age, and looked over at her 'wow she's beautiful' Naruto thought. Then Naruto realized that he was staring at her and now she was staring back. "Hey, why are you staring at me" the girl asked. Naruto blushed and said "oh, um sorry" and turned away. The girl blushed then went back to eating.

Just then Ayame appeared and said "so Naruto what will it be today". Naruto grinned and said "1 miso-pork ramen please". Ayame nodded and said "coming right up" and walked away. Naruto looked back at the girl and said "so um, whats your name". The girl looked at him and said "the names Tenten, whats yours". Naruto gave a wide grin and said "Naruto Uzumaki". Tenten nodded and then narrowed her eyes and said " you wouldn't happen to be entered in the chuunin exams would you". Naruto frowned and said "yeah i am, wait dont tell me your entered as well".

Tenten nodded and they both ate there meals in silence. Once Naruto was finished he left with out saying another word. That night Naruto couldn't sleep, all he could think about was Tenten and how beautiful she was. When he finally fell asleep it would be the first time in months he was haunted by his first kill. When Naruto awoke he thought, 'this is the day i show my true strength', and he put on his new shinobi outfit and attatched his kunai and shuriken holsters to his right leg. When he was ready he set out for the location of the first part of the chuunin exams.

While Naruto was walking down the street, people were looking at him confused. Naruto just continued to stare ahead, and thought 'hn, wait until they see me fight'. When Naruto made it to the building he saw that Sakura and Sasuke were already there waiting. When Naruto reached his team mates both of them thought 'looks like Naruto ditched the orange jumpsuit'. Sakura smiled and said "hey Naruto, good choice of clothing", and Sasuke just nodded his approval. Naruto just walked pass them and said "yeah whatever, lets go" causing Sasuke and Sakura's eyes to widen with shock.

Naruto knew he had just been very rude to his team mates but also knew that he needed to be serious for the exams. That meant no jokes and no fooling around. Naruto and the others were on there way to the location of the first exam when out of no were a kid with the bigest bushy eye brows landed 10 feet in front of them. The kid looked the 3 of them other and stopped at Sasuke then said "you, fight me". Sasuke looked at the kid with disgust and said "you the hell are you".

The kid looked at him and said "my name is Rock Lee", and with that he got into an awkward battle stance. Lee's battle stance had Sasuke and Sakura confused but Naruto knew the stance was used for people with extreme speed. 'Hn, guess those weights paid off, i'll bet you i'm faster then he is', and Naruto stepped forward. Sasuke looked at Naruto stepping forward and said "what are you doing Naruto". Naruto just smirked and said "i get him first".

Sasuke just shruuged and said "whatever", then Sasuke gave smiled 'i can tell this guys good, Naruto's gonna get whooped'. Naruto just stared at Lee and then said "you ready", and Lee nodded. Naruto moved faster then Sasuke, Sakura, or Lee could see and in the blink of an eye Naruto landed a vicious punch to Lee's gut. Lee dropped to the ground unconcious and Naruto said "done". When Sasuke realized what had happened he thought, 'how is this possible, i couldn't even keep up with him'. Sakura was just in shock and was thinking aklong the same lines as Sasuke, Then Sakura looked at the clock and realized that they only had 15 minutes to register fort he exams.

Sakura looked at both her team mates and said "hey guys we got to hurry up and register". They both nodded and then Sasuke said "what should we do about that Lee kid". Naruto's answer to Sasuke's question suprised Sakura "just leave him, it means less competition". Sakura gulped and thought 'is this really Naruto, when did he get so cold'. And with that the 3 team mates left unknown to them an older man identical to Lee appeared to wake Lee up.

Shortly after Naruto and his team registered, they arrived in a room full of people registered for the chuunin exams. Naruto looked over all the other contestants, after a quick analysis he concluded that the only 2 that could be a problem were a kid named Neji Hyuuga, and some other guy with red hair. The kid with red hair had a look on his face that clearly said: i want to kill everyone in this room. Naruto looked over at the door when it opened and saw that Lee kid walking in, with and older exact copy of him walking behind him.

Guy looked at the blond hair genin and frowned, 'i cant believe that kid is as fast as Lee, wait isn't he Kakashi's student'. Lee walked over to his team while holding his stomach. Tenten gasped when she saw Lee and said "Lee what happened to you". Lee looked up at Tenten shame written all over his face and said "i lost in a fight". Tenten gave Lee a confused look and said "who did you fight", Lee pointed to a blond shinobi near the other side of the room.

When Tenten saw Naruto she gasped and thought 'thats the kid from Ichiraku's', then turned to Lee and said "did you find out any of his abilities". Lee just shook his head and Tenten said "why not". Lee looked down and said "because he beat me with one punch". Tenten gasped again and thought 'he's got to be good if he beat Lee in one punch'. Just then the door opened again and a man with a black trench coat on and a bandana covering his head appeared and said "all right you whimps, my name is Ibiki Morino and i'll be your proctor for the first exam now follow me", and he walked out of the room.

When the genin got to the room they all noticed ninja seated around the room, and soon after Ibiki handed out slips of paper with assigned seats on them. Once all the genin were seated Ibiki's voice ran through out the room "alright the first part of the exam is a written one, as you can see there are papers in front of you, each with 9 questions". Ibiki paused to let this sink in then continued "here are the rules, first each question is worth 1 point, second no cheating is allowed and if you're caught cheating 2 points will be deducted from your school, and if your caught cheating 3 times you automatically fail". Ibiki paused again then continued "third you will be graded as a team, so if one of you fails then your whole team fails, and finally you have 45 minutes to complete the test and when you do i will give you the tenth question".

Ibiki looked around the room to make sure that everyone was ready then said "begin", and with that everyone began the exam. Soon after the rookie nine an some of the others realized that the exam was meant to be cheated on, and so the cheating began. After 35 minutes Naruto successfuly answered 5 out of the 9 question with out cheating and decided to cheat to get the rest of the answers. So Naruto quietly took out a kunai and used its refection to see the answers of a kid in front of him who hadn't stopped writing since the start.

Naruto had just gotten the last answer when Ibiki said "alright pencils down", and everyone obliged. Ibiki looked them over then said "alright heres the tenth question, but before i give it to you theres a catch, if you get it right you automatically pass, but if you get it wrong you will be stuck a genin the rest of your life". At this Kiba said "thats bull, you can't do that and i've seen plenty of people take the exam twice". Ibiki laughed then said "thats because i wasn't the proctor then, anyway you all have the option of leaving and taking the exam next time, but be warned if you do your team forfits as well".

After Ibiki said that genin began to leave left and right taking there teams with them. Then when Ibiki saw that no more teams were forfitting he thought 'hn, looks like this batch of runts has some backbone, theres more then usual'. Then Ibiki smiled and said "you all pass". Everyones eyes widen and he ellaberated "to put it short and simple this was a test to see how much backbone you all have, so once again you all pass".

Right when Ibiki finished four kunai strapped to some cloth smashed through the window. The four kunai went in different directions revealing that the cloth said "Anko Mitarashi, proctor of the second exam", and a woman with purple hair, a tan trench coat on, and a fish net skirt under it appeared from through the window. Anko looked around the room and then at Ibiki and frowned "Ibiki are you getting soft on me, why did you pass so many kiddies".

Ibiki smirked and said "maybe there just a better batch of runts this year". Anko grinned and said "i'll be the judge of that, now all you kiddies follow me to training ground 44 aka the forest of death". At that everyone regrouped with there teams and followed Anko to the forest of death. On the way to the training ground 44 Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "hey dobe how many of the 9 questions did you get". Naruto just kept looking ahead and said "i got all 9". Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he looked back ahead and said "whatever".

When everyone was at the training ground Anko explained how each team had a heaven or earch scroll and had 5 days to find and take the scroll they didn't have from another team by any means nessesary and get to the tower in the center of the forest. Then she explained that if you open the scroll you automatically fail the exam, and so Anko handed out the papers to sign saying that you agree to the risks of getting killed.

Then when everyone had signed the papers they were all sent to there respective gates to await the start of the exam. Then all of a sudden a wistle sounded and all the gates opened. The second part of the exam had begun, and everyone raced into the forest. Naruto and his team mates raced through the forest, with Naruto holding there teams earth scroll. Naruto looked at Sasuke and was about to say something when a kunai with a paper bomb attatched flew in front of him.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura leaped away from the kunai and hid behind tree's. All 3 of them looked for there opponents, but none of them could spot anyone, 'they hide well' Sasuke and Sakura thought. Naruto coming up with a plan created a shadow clone and sent it into the clearing as bait. Sasuke and Sakura noticed Naruto moving out of the shadows and thought 'shit, what is he thinking' but before either of them could move 2 grss ninja appeared in front of Naruto. The first punched Naruto in the gut and the second kicked him in the side of the head. But what happened next suprised everyone, the shadow clone exploded slamming the 2 grass ninja into tree's and knocking them out.

Just after this happened the real Naruto walked out from behind the tree's and said loudly "shadow clone explosion jutsu, success". Sakura just stared at Naruto in shock as he started to search for something in the unconcious ninja's clothes. Sasuke on the other hand was getting irritated, 'were is he learning this stuff', he thought as he jumped down with Sakura to join Naruto.

"Ah ha, i found it" Naruto said as he pulled out a heaven scroll from the second ninja's pocket and showed it to his team mates. Naruto looked ahead and said "now we can head to the center and then move on to the third part of the exam". Sasuke made a mental note to ask Naruto how he learned that stuff later then said "yeah lets go".

The rest of the trip was uneventful and by the morning of the third day they were basically at the center of the forest. That was when it happened, 3 Amegakure ninja's appeared before them. All of them wore tan body suits, with breath masks covering there mouths. The one in the middle stepped forward and then said "make this easy on yourselves and just hand over your heaven scroll". Naruto looked at the kid and said "hn, fat chance".

The one in the middle sighed then threw a kunai at Naruto which Sasuke blocked hiding Naruto's hand sign for his shadow clone. The clone Naruto ran out from behind Sasuke who was perfectly hiding the real Naruto's body with his own. The clone Naruto engaged the middle ninja in taijutsu, and it was immediately clear that Naruto's taijutsu style far out classed the Ame ninja. Soon the clone Naruto overwhelmed the ninja and sent him back in line with the others with a punch to the face. At this moment the real Naruto jumped into the air reavealing himself, threw a single shuriken at the middle ninja, did some hand signs and then said "shadow shuriken jutsu", and the single shuriken turned into 200 shuriken.

The grass ninja immediately realized that the range of the shuriken barrage was so great that they wouldn't be able to dodge in time. So they each tried to deflect the shuriken only for each to be impaled with atleast 20 shuriken killing them. Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore and said "Naruto how the hell did you learn all this". Naruto who had been expecting this said "don't worry about it teme", and with that Naruto headed off to the building in the center of the forest which was now visable, while Sasuke was glaring daggers at Naruto.

When the trio stepped inside the building they noticed that only one other team had arrived, the team with the guy who had red hair. Naruto was about to ask what they were supposed to do when Sakura said "hey guys this sign says we can open the scrolls now". Once hearing this Naruto looked at his team mates who both nodded, so he opened both scrolls. Right when both scrolls were opened Kakashi there one and only sensei appeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi looked at his 3 students and said "good job, but you now must wait here for the ramaining two days, then you will be summoned to the next exam. All 3 genin nodded and Kakashi disappeared in another puff of smoke. The remaining 2 days were boring to say the least, since so practicing was aloud and they weren't aloud outside. But by the time the 2 days were up everyone who made it before the fifth day was well rested.

Now the remaining canidates stood in a medium sized indoor arena before the Hokage and the jonin sensei's waiting. Then a man appeared and looked at the hokage who just nodded, giving him permission to start. The man coughed then said "my name 'cough' is 'cough' Hayate Gekko and i will be 'cough' your proctor for this part of 'cough' the exam. Every single genin was thinking the same thing 'is he okayed to be a proctor in his conditon'.

Hayate coughed then said "now since there are 'cough' too many canidates as of 'cough' right now we will be having a preliminary tournament 'cough' to weed out the 'cough' weakest links, which will begin right 'cough' now". Hayate looked at them all then said "but if there is anyone who is not feeling up to it please speak up now. At this and kid with glasses and grayish hair in a ponytail raised his hand and said "i quit this is too much for me".

Hayate nodded and said "ok, Kabuto wasn't it, your jonin will escourt you out". Turning back to the rest of the kids Hayate said "the preliminaries will begin now, will every one head to the balconies and you will be called down when its your turn to fight", and with that all the genin went to the balconies. Then a screen behind were the Hokage was sitting began switching through names rapidly. When it stopped 2 names were on it, Zaku and Shino.

Naruto watched Zaku's and shino's match with boredom, the matches he really wanted to see were Neji's and Gaara's, and although he wouldn't admit it to himself he also wanted to see that Tenten girls match. And so Shino beat Zaku, and next Dosu beat Misumi (Kabuto's team mate), shikamaru beat kin which Naruto is when Naruto realized just how smart shikamaru was. Then Kankuro beat Yoroi with his puppet. After a long wait on Naruto's part there was finally a match he wanted to see: Gaara vs Lee.

Naruto had too admit that he did take Lee by suprise when he knocked him out and that Lee was a good ninja. The match had begun and Naruto noticed how Gaara's gourd contained sand which moved on its own accord to protect him from any attack. But Naruto had already figured out the sands weakness, water, if he soaked the sand it would be too heavy to move fast enough and Naruto could easily beat Gaara with taijutsu.

Then Naruto noticed that lee was standing on a statue and had just dropped some weights that were on his legs. But what suprised Naruto was when the weights hit the ground they each made craters 5 feet in diameter. And now Lee was moving so fast Naruto could barely keep up, 'he speed surpasses mine by far' Naruto thought, and he was even landing most of his punches. And then Lee kicked Gaara up intot he air, appeared behind him, wrapped the bandages on his arm around Gaara, and they both started spinning and falling to the ground at high speeds.

When they hit the ground Gaara turned into a sand clone, and then the real Gaara appeared and Lee looked like he could barely move and was in pain. Lee got hit by Gaara's sand multiple time, then finally Lee had had enough and everyone in the arena heard Lee say "Guy sensei, please let this work". Then Lee started to turn red and veins appeared on his forehead, and finally chakra started to pour out of Lee's body.

'He's opening the inner gates' naruto thought recalling reading about them. Once Lee had opened 5 of the the inner gates he started to attack, his speed was so great that he was just a blurr to everyone in the room. Then Lee performed the hidden lotus on Gaara, but Gaara's landing was cushined by the sand, and Lee's muscels were now torn to shreds. The match Naruto thought was one of the greatest he'd ever seen finally ended when Gaara crushed both Lee's left arm and leg and Guy interfeared. Lee had to be taken off the arena by a stretcher.

Next up was Sakura and ino, who both ended up knocking eachother out. Then Tenten and Temari of the sand fought, and Tenten won by transforming a kunai into herself and having her real body sneak up behind Temari and stab her in the back with 2 kunai. Then Neji beat Hinata using the Hyuuga style taijutsu called 'juuken'. And sasuke easily beat Choji. Now the only people left were himself and Kiba his childhood friend.

Hayate looked up at the screen then said "will Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka please come down to the arena". Faster than anyone but Sasuke and Sakura had seen him Naruto was next to Hayate in the blink of an eye. This didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi and the Hokage who both Narrowed there eyes. Once Kiba was standing about five feet away from Naruto with Akamaru on his shoulder, Hayate looked at both of them and said "begin".

Kiba looked at Naruto and said "why don't you just quit now, you know your going to lose". Naruto smirked at that and said "we'll see about that", then disappeared and reappeared so fast Kiba didn't have time to move as Naruto's fist slammed into his face. Kiba clutched his face with his hands and groaned only to have Naruto's knee drive into his gut making him cough up some blood.

Naruto waited for Kiba to recover he didn't want this to end to quickly, after all this was fun. Akamaru whined and after a moment Kiba said "its alright Akamaru i'm fine" as he looked at Naruto. Naruto smirked again and said "ready for more", and Naruto made a single handseal and all of a sudden there were fifty Naruto's. Kiba looked around at the army that had now surrounded him and said "hn, solid clones not bad Naruto, but not good enough". Kiba then through Akamaru a pill and he started to grow and his fur changed from white to red.

"Lets go Akamaru, beast mimicry: man beast clone", and with that Akamaru transformered into another Kiba. The original Kiba went on all 4's and the clone Kiba hopped on the originals back. Naruto chose this time to have his clones attack and gave the signal for his clones to attack. The Naruto clones ran at Kiba 5 at a time, only to be slaughtered by Kiba's now sharp nails and ferocious attacks. But when when Kiba went after the last clone Naruto made a handsign, and right when Kiba was about to destroy the clone it exploded sending Kiba flying back 20 feet.

Kiba coughed up some blood, stood up and looked at Naruto who said "Kiba, you should no that i'm just toying with you". Kiba snarled and said "well get serious, atsuga", and then both Kiba's jumped at Naruto and started spinning at high speeds forming 2 mini tornado like blurs. Naruto used his speed to jump into the air evading the attack. This continued until Naruto got tired of it and when Kiba landed said "time to end it". Then in then using his superior speed appeared underneath Kiba, kicked him in the jaw, and sent him flying into the air at the height of the balcony. While Kiba was still in the air Naruto quickly went through some hand signs then inhaled and said "wind style: air bullet", and sent a blast of compressed air at Kiba which when it his its mark exploded and Kiba fell and hit the ground with cuts and blood covering him. Hayate walked over to Kiba and after confirming he was unconcious said "winner, Naruto Uzumaki".

**end chapter**

* * *

sorry about the cliff hanger its probably really annoying, but i will try to get the next chapter up soon

-until next time, your truely :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Naruto the Enigma**

All the genin who knew Naruto in the arena just stared at him all thinking the same thing, 'how the hell can Naruto do that'. The Hokage looked back at Kakashi who was staring at at Naruto with his visable eye wide answering the Hokages unspoken question. The Hokage looked back at Naruto and thought 'if Kakashi didn't teach him that, how the hell did he learn it'. Just then Hayate pulled out a piece of paper and pencil and started to write something, then when he finished he said "will Shino, Dosu, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto please follow me".

The nine contestants followed Hayate into another room. When they were all in the room Hayate looked them over then said "congradulations you've all made it to the final rounds, which will be held in one month, you will be informed of your opponents within the week". And with that Hayate left in a swirl of leaves, leaving the 9 finalists by themselves glaring at eachother. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Tenten were all looking at Naruto who just stared back. Sasuke was the first to speak as he said "Naruto were did you learn all that". Naruto looked at Sasuke with a blank expression and said "none of your business, teme".

Sasuke growled and said "it doesn't matter, you cant defeat me anyway". By now everyone was listening Naruto and Sasuke's conversation, and Naruto said "we'll see about that, teme". Gaara looked at Naruto and said "i will kill you to prove my existance, and to make mother happy". At this Naruto stared at Gaara and then said "you can try, but you will not succeed". Gaara smirked and walked away followed by kankuro, and soon after everyone went there separate ways.

* * *

Gaara walked up to his sensei Baki and Temari with kankuro behind him. None of them exchanged any words, but instead just walked up to there temperary appartment. When got there they walked in and closed the door, then Baki said "Temari because of you loss you will have to somehow sneak into the stands, and join Gaara, Kankuro, and myself for the start of the invasion". Temari lowered her head and said "understood", and walked out the door. Baki looked back at his 2 other students and said "i think the only ones that you might have to worry about are that Naruto kid, as well as Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha".

Kankuro smirked and said "well it doesn't matter they'll all be dead soon anyway". Baki frowned at this and said "maybe not if Gaara gets injured, and i know your going to say its impossible but it just happened not even 3 hours ago". Kankuro sighed and said "i guess your right, but-" Kankuro stopped when Gaara walked out of the room and both Baki and kankuro looked at eachother each knew what the other was thinking. 'We better keep an eye on him', and they both started following him.

* * *

Kabuto walked through the forest outside of Konoha, looking behind him periodically. After a few minutes he stopped at a small clearing and a man wearing the robes of the fourth Kazekage stepped out from behind a tree. Kabuto looked at the man and smirked then said "you can take off the disguise, Orochimaru-sama". Orochimaru chuckled and said "how very perceptive of you Kabuto, and how are our plans coming along". Kabuto smirked and said "the fools don't suspect a thing, and preperations are soming along smoothly". Orochimaru smiled and said "the sand must be getting over confident if they haven't realized that there precious Kakekage is dead".

Orochimaru frowned when Kabuto looked off into the distance, then said "Kabuto is there something you wish too tell me". Kabuto looked at his master and said "i did as you said and kept an eye on the uchiha's team, but...". Orochimaru Naruto his eyes and said "but what". At that moment Kabuto sighed and then looked Orochimaru in the eye then said "it seems the information i have on the demon child Naruto Uzumaki's abilities are dreadfully wrong".

Orochimaru stared at Kabuto then said "do explain". Kabuto nodded and said "it appears that not just my own but everyone in the leaf villages information on Naruto's abilities have been dreadfully wrong, he was supposably the worst of the rookie nine and dead last in the academy". Kabuto paused then continued "but in the forest of death and during the preliminaries he showed exeptional talent and ability matching that of even Sasuke Uchiha". Orochimaru's eyes widened in suprise and he said "that is interesting indeed, well anyway continue to keep an eye on the Uchiha". Kabuto nodded and disappeared, leaving Orochimaru to mull things over.

* * *

Naruto walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, it had been 4 days since the end of the preliminaries. 'I wonder who i'll be facing in the finals, i-' but Naruto was cut off from his thoughts when and anbu appeared in front of him and said "Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage wishes to speak with you". Naruto just nodded and they headed off towards the Hokage tower at a fast pace. The anbu glanced at Naruto and thought 'hn, i cant believe this kid can keep up with me' then looked back ahead.

Naruto and the anbu appeared in the Hokage's room minutes later, and Naruto noticed not just the old man but Kakashi, and a tall man with long white spiky hair that he did not know. Hiruzen looked at the anbu and said "leave us" in a commanding tone. Naruto knowing what this was about said "i assume this is about my performance at the preliminaries". Hiruzen nodded and said "that, and one other thing which i will get to later".

Hiruzen looked down at a peice of paper and then back at Naruto and said "it has come to my attention that you used some very high ranking jutsu in the forest of death and during the preliminaries, and there have been no records of using them prio to the exams". Naruto smirked and said "let me put it too you frankly, Hokage-sama, ever since you scolded me for writing on the fourths monument everything you've seen of me has been fake and i have trained and trained to get as strong as i am now".

Naruto paused then said "all in all the little prankster you once knew is gone". Hiruzen frowned at Naruto and said "i can assume then that you have not shown us all you abilities yet". Naruto nodded and said "you haven't seen anything yet", then looked at the man with white hair and continued on saying "who's this guy".

Hiruzen glanced at Jiraiya who said "hey kid, names Jiraiya of the sannin, nice to meet ya". Naruto's eyes widened and he said "sanin huh, and your a seal master right, can you help me control the nine-tailed fox's power". Everyones but Naruto's eyes widened, for as far as they knew the kid knew nothing about the nine-tailed fox being sealed within him. Kakashi was the first to speak "Naruto how did you know about the nine-tailed fox". Naruto just grinned and said "i figured it out", then thought 'with a little help, thank god for Zabuza-sama'.

Jiraiya smirked and said to Naruto "hey kid i'll teach you how to use the fox's chakra if you sign the toad summoning scroll, its a double win" and finished with a thumbs up thinking "i think Minato would want his only son to sign the toads scroll'. Naruto put his hand to his chin in a thinking pose then said "ok, i'll do it".

Hiruzen smiled and said "ok Naruto your dismissed". Naruto nodded and left with out another word. Hiruzen waited a moment then said "Jiraiya keep and eye on him for me, will ya". Jiraiya sighed and said "so this is what the sanin are reduced too , watching over kids, sure i'll do it". Hiruzen smirked and said "of course you will because it was an order". At this Kakashi took his leave, Jiraiya following soon after, and Hiruzen growled menacingly at the paperwork in front of him.

* * *

Naruto walked down the street with hid hands in his pockets and thought, 'what to do, what to do'. He was so deep in thought he hadn't realized that he was walking to his appartment until he was already at his front door. When Naruto looked up he said "hn, might as well rest a bit", and with that said he opened his door, went into his room and layed down on his bed. Naruto looked up at the ceiling and thought 'i wonder how Zabuza-sama is doing'. Naruto's eyes widened and he said "what would Zabuza say if he saw me laying around when i would be training", and hopped out of bed.

Naruto ran down the street with one thought in mind "head to team 7's training ground'. When he arrived he said "now what to do first, how about some stretches", and with that Naruto started stretching. Elsewere in Konoha Tenten and Hinata were walking down the street talking "so Tenten your in the finals huh". Tenten nodded and said "yeah, i can't wait to find out who my opponent is".

Hinata smiled and said "so your confident that you'll win". Tenten frowned and said "i'm not so sure, i mean there are a lot powerful opponents i might have to face". Hinata nodded then said "i'm sure you'll-" but stopped when she saw Sakura and Ino walking towards then in a serious conversation. When Sakura and Ino were right in front of them Sakura turned to Hinata and said "Hinata i know this is kind of sudden but when you watch Naruto have you ever seen him use the kind of skill or jutsu like in the preliminaries".

Hinata blushed since she had not known that anyone had seen her spy on Naruto, then realized something and said "no i haven't its kind of odd isn't it". Sakura nodded and said "i know, even on missions with Kakashi sensei he never showed any talent or skill". Ino looked at Tenten and said "hey Tenten how about we go find Naruto and ask him, since your in the finals and you might have to face him".

Tenten thought about it for a minute then said "sure, why not", and Sakura smirked and said "in that case he's probably at our teams usual meeting spot in the training grounds, and knowing him he's training". With that said the 4 girls headed off to find Naruto. Just like Sakura said they found Naruto at team 7's training grounds. But instead of asking him what they wanted to know they decided to hide in the tree's and watch him train.

* * *

Naruto had just finished his warm ups when he noticed 4 people watching him from the tree's. Glacing in there direction faster then any of the 4 could detect he saw Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and...Tenten. Naruto blushed slightly and started to get nervous, he had recently realized that he liked Tenten more then a friend and now she was watching him. Naruto's hormones toom over and he thought 'they want to spy on me huh, well i'll give them something to see'. And with that he took off his shirt, revealing his perfectly toned and muscular torso.

Tenten just stared at Naruto's muscular torso and started to get turned on, then thought 'damn he's hot, wait what am i thinking i could be facing him in the finals, but he's so hot'. The 3 other girls were having similar thoughts (yes even Sakura and Ino). Naruto smirked noticing the girls wide eyes and then started his 3rd most advanced taijutsu form. When Naruto finished he said "just wondering when you girls plan on coming out from behind those tree's".

All four girls blushed and they thought 'he knew we were here the whole time'. Hinata was the first to move and jumped down in front of Naruto followed by the other 3. Naruto looked at Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten in turn, but when his eyes fell on Tenten he noticed that she was looking away from him. Naruto smirked and said "hey Tenten, why are you looking away".

Tenten looked at Naruto and said "well isn't it obvious, your ugly". Naruto smirked again and said "oh, is that why your turned on", knowing he was taking a chance by saying this. Success. Tenten turned beet red and said "i, i, i dont know what your-" but stopped when Naruto disappeared then reappeared right behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. Naruto moved his lips to her ear and wispered "are you turned on yet".

When Tenten heard him whisper in her ear her heart started to beat much faster, she was definitly turned on. Naruto let go of her then put on his shirt and walked away leaving the 4 girls standing in shock.

* * *

It had now been 6 days since the end of the preliminaries, and Naruto was walking down the street. He had just found out that he would face Sasuke in the first round, and was totally pumped. He had wanted to beat the snot out of the Uchiha for awile now. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when that guy named jiraiya appeared in front of him.

Jiraiya smiled and said "hey kid, you ready for training". Naruto grinned widely, he had been waiting for this, then said "you bet, lets get started". Jiraiya nodded and started to walk to an unknown place, and Naruto followed close behind. The 2 stopped walking when they came to an open area with no one around.

Jiraiya turned to Naruto and said "first i'm going to teach you the summoning jutsu". Naruto frowned and said "but i want to learn how to control the nine-tailed fox's chakra". Jiraiya nodded again then said "i know, but the summoning jutsu is an awesome technique". Naruto sighed then said "ok, fine".

Jiraiya smiled then bit his thumb drawing some blood, did some handsigns, and slammed his hand on to the ground. There was a puff of white smoke and after a moment it disappeared revealing a toad a little larger then jiraiya which held a scroll in its mouth. Jiraiya took the scroll from the toads mouth which dissapeared after, then turned to Naruto.

Naruto waited patiently for Jiraiya to speak. Jiraiya put the scroll on the ground then opened it, revealing 2 names. Naruto looked at the names, the first one was jiraiya, and the second one was none other then Minato, the fourth Hokage. Jiraiya looked at Naruto then said "Naruto just sign your name in blood on one of the slots then stamp your finger prints. Naruto nodded and bit his thumb, wrote his name, and stamped his finger prints on the scroll. Naruto smiled and thought 'awesome, i just signed a summoning scroll'.

* * *

Naruto stood in the center of a giant arena along with all the other finalists. He was perfectly calm, probanly because he knew no one here was on his level. One thing was bugging him though, were was that guy named Dosu, 'must of dropped out' he thought. There proctor for the finals Shiranui Genma pulled out a piece of paper, opened it, and showed to the finalists. "There has been a slight change in the match ups, so look here to see who you will face".

Naruto looked at the paper and saw that he was still facing Sasuke in the first round then looked away, that was all he needed to know right now. After a minute Genma put the paper back in his pocket and said "will everyone but Naruto and Sasuke head up to the finalist stands". Once everyone was out of the arena but Naruto, Sasuke, Genma loked at them both and said "are both of you ready". They both nodded so Genma said "begin".

Sasuke smirked and said "even though you showed some new tricks in the priliminaries you still have no chance of beating me, and who ever taught you those jutsu must be even more stupid then you thinking that it could help you beat me". After hearing the last part rage filled Naruto and he snarled saying "i originally was going to just make you quit the match after i beat you bad enough, but now i'm going to destroy you".

Sasuke didn't have time to respond as Naruto appeared in front of him, punching him in the gut, and sending him flying into the wall of the stadium. Sasuke coughed up some blood and activated his sharingan, 'i'm going to need it if i want to keep up with his speed' he thought. Sasuke charged at Naruto and aimed a punch at his head, which Naruto side stepped and retaliated with a kick to the side. Sasuke jumped in the air dodging the kick to his side then brought an axe kick down on Naruto's head.

Naruto saw the axe kick coming and grabbed Sasuke's foot stopping the kick and then threw him across the stadium. When Sasuke got up he charged at Naruto one more time, only Naruto was ready. Naruto rapidly went through some handsigns then when Sasuke was 5 feet in front of him he put his hands out in front of him and said "wind style: great breakthrough jutsu". A powerful blast of wind slammed into Sasuke's chest breaking 2 ribs and sent him flying into the wall again.

After a few seconds Sasuke got up blood trickling down the corner of his mouth, and a look of contorted rage on his face. Naruto smiled, crossed his fingers, and summoned 20 shadow clones which ran at Sasuke. Sasuke ran at the clones while going through some handsigns then said "fire style: Dragon flame jutsu", and a stream of fire shot from his mouth destroying the clones.

Once the clones were destroyed Sasuke went through some more handsigns and put his hand to mouth and said "fire style: fire ball jutsu", and medium sized fire ball was sent towards Naruto. Naruto went through some handsigns again then said "water style" violent water wave" , and a large blast of water was shot from Naruto's mouth extinguishing the fire ball.

But Naruto wasn't done and went through even more handsigns then said "water style: water dragon jutsu", and a water dragon formed out of nothing, rushed forward at great speeds, and slammed into Sasuke's chest breaking 3 more ribs. Once again Sasuke was sent flying into the wall of the stadium, and Sasuke coughed up blood all over the ground. Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke, took out a kunai, and drove it into a Sasuke's gut ending the match as Sasuke fell to the ground unconcious.

Genma pointed at Naruto and said "winner, Naruto Uzumaki". By the end of the match everyone who knew Naruto stared at him in shock, and those who didn't were either cheering or frowning becuase they had just lost there bets. Genma rushed over to Sasuke and when he saw Sasuke's condition he immediatly summoned a medical team to take him out of the arena.

After Sasuke was taken out of the arena Naruto jumped up into the finalist stands, and leaned against the railing waiting for the next match. Naruto glanced at his right and noticed the rest of the contestants looking at him. He frowned and said "are you guys going to say something or just keep staring at me". At this everyone looked back at the proctor waiting for the next match.

They didn't have to wait long as Genma looked up at the contestants and said "will Tenten and Shino please come down to the arena, so we can start the next match". Tenten and Shino both jumped down into the arena and stood facing eachother. Genma looked at each in turn then said "begin". After about 3 minutes the match was over with Tenten declared the winner. Shino just couldn't avoid the continuous barrage of weapons, and by the end he had 2 kunai in his left arm and a sword in his gut.

Shino was rushed to the hospital and Tenten jumped back up to the other contestants. Genma looked back up at the contestants again and said "will Neji and Gaara please come down to the arena". Neji jumped down into the arena and Gaara disappeared into sand and reappeared across from Neji. Genma eyed them both and then said "begin".

Gaara made the first move as his sand rushed forward. Neji jumped to the side and threw some shuriken at Garra whose sand blocked the projectiles. Neji then rushed forward and attemted to hit Garra using his gentle fist fighting style, only to hit a wall of sand. The match contined like this until Gaara sent a wave of sand at Neji who was forced to use his rotation jutsu, deflecting and repelling the sand.

Up in the stands Hiashi Hyuuga was wide eyed. Back down in the arena Neji used the rotation 2 more times having no other way to dodge the sand, and was now panting. 'I can't believe i can't even get close to this guy, that sand is really annoying', Neji thought. Neji was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Gaara say "sand shuriken", and sure enough 10 sand shuriken flew straight at Neji. Neji barely managed to use rotation again and was now at his limit.

Just then a huge explosion was heard that shook the aren and Kankuro, Temari, and there sensei he assumed appeared next to Gaara. Up were Naruto and the others were Naruto looked up at were the Hokage was and what he saw almost made his heart stop. The third Hokage was being held hostage, with a kunai to his neck, on top of the building, by none other then Orochimaru. Then a leaf chuunin appeared in the arena and screamed "the sand village is invading", only to be killed right after that as a kunai impaled his head. Naruto's eyes widened.


End file.
